New Hope
by Munckle
Summary: Claire witnesses a horrific accident on the island, while Hurley meets an old face. Flashbacks reveal Hurley's past in the mental institution.


New Hope

Claire was just putting baby Aaron to sleep for his evening nap when the whole ground around her began to shake, she looked out from under her thatched roof up at the sky bewildered by it suddenly turning from a crystally blue colour to a dark, horrifying violet colour. Many things had happened on this island but nothing as strange as this had happened. Claire walked out from her shelter and held her hand just before her eyes, blocking out the rays from the violet sky above. Suddenly a small black dot appeared above appearing to move closer to the island with each second, was this a plane, coming to rescue everyone on the island? Claire just couldn't look away.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the island Hurley was trying to figure out what the hell had just happened and what he was going to tell the other survivors, how would they react knowing that their one ounce of hope had been kidnapped, everyone looked up to Jack everyone believed what he said and now he had been taken away from them. All this was too much for Hurley he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, he sat down and rested by a tree and took an Apollo candy bar out from his pocket, he slowly unwrapped it he looked at the delicious treat in front of him and shoveled it into his mouth and enjoying the the many different tastes run through his mouth. Too busy enjoying his snack he didn't hear the bush rustle in front of him, a figure of a woman stepped out from it and stood standing there staring at him. Finally, finishing his candy bar he looked up and saw the face of the woman standing before him, aghast his mouth slipped wide open shocked as did his eyes. It couldn't be possible stood before him was... Libby!

_Hurley was sitting at a table with Dave, in the mental institution, they were playing their daily game of Connect 4, 'Hurley, they're controlling everyone! Soon we'll be brainwashed too, we have to get out of here before it's too late' Dave murmured to Hurley _

_'But what about everyone else we can't just leave them here in **their **care' Hurley said in his unselfishness way_

_'Forget about them Hurley, we have to look after ourselves it's too late for them they're already gone' Dave replied trying to egg Hurley on 'We escape tonight with no looking back'_

_'Okay' Hurley replied not sounding so sure about this he couldn't just leave everyone behind but he didn't want to betray his best friend either so he just went along with him just to be safe._

Back on the island the black dot was growing bigger and bigger heading towards the island the shrilling sound it was giving off was too unbearable for anyone's ears Claire immediately put her fingers to try to drown out the sound but it couldn't be blocked the sound was too loud, behind her baby Aaron started wailing but he was drowned out by the ear shattering noise of the mysterious thing in the sky. Charlie was a couple of feet away from Claire also with his fingers in his ears looking up at the sky, the mysterious feature in the sky could finally be seen but it wasn't a plane or a helicopter it was the door off the hatch Charlie noticed it was heading straight towards Claire he immediately picked himself up and ran full speed towards Claire, he couldn't bear to lose her after all she was the greatest ever to have happened to him. Charlie reached Claire just in time to push Claire out of the way, Claire fell to the ground just in front of Charlie, she looked behind just in time to see the hatch door impact with Charlie and flatten him, Claire screamed as blood trickled out from under the piece of metal flowing outwards across the beach like a pool of red.

'Libby?' Hurley muttered shocked that she was actually standing right in front of him, but it couldn't be her she was dead, wasn't she? Libby nodded at Hurley and gestured for him to follow her she walked through the bush and headed into the jungle, Hurley was gazing at Libby bewildered but then snapped back into reality and decided to follow Libby this way he wouldn't have to tell the others about Jack, Kate and Sawyer for a bit longer.

_There was a shuffling noise outside Hurley's door, he could see a shadow walking backwards and forwards underneath the crack at the bottom of the door. Hurley got up out of bed and reached for his week old sandwich at the side of his bed, it had gone a bit mouldy on the sides but Hurley didn't care, a midnight snack was a midnight snack. He carefully pulled himself up off of his bed to make sure the springs didn't creak and made his way to the door, he slowly pulled it open to find Dave waiting outside. 'Finally!' Dave whispered 'I've been waiting for the past hour'_

_'Sorry' Hurley replied 'I was sleeping'_

_'I could tell' Dave said in a manner of tone voice 'Anyway let's go' Dave said heading off to a window at the end of the corridor. Hurley followed and watched as Dave slid open the window and climbed outside 'Come on!' he shouted to Hurley_

_'I can't do it' Hurley shouted back 'I can't just leave everyone here' and with that he shut the window behind him and turned around to walk away when he noticed someone ahead of him in the corridor, it was another one of the patients, Libby._

The screeching noise had stopped now and the sky had turned back to it's normal colour but everything hadn't turned to the way it was before, Charlie was still flattened by the door. Claire was screaming for help while trying to lift the metal off of Charlie. Locke came running over wondering what all the screaming was about, then he noticed the pool of blood on the floor, then he noticed a piece of bandage on the floor next to the blood with a single letter on it, an 'F'. He now realised who was under the door, it was Charlie. 'He's gone Claire' he said in his leader voice 'There's nothing you can do to save him'

'He can't be, he can't be! He's still alive, waiting for us to pull this off of him!' Claire shouted hysterically, she tugged at the metal as much as she could but it wouldn't budge, she eventually gave up and collapsed into Locke's arms, bursting into tears. John cuddled her and told her Charlie had gone to a better place and this was just a sacrifice the island needed to make. Claire for some reason understood Locke for once, Charlie was meant to die it was his time to go nothing could of saved him, with this Claire gazed into Locke's eyes lovingly and moved in closer towards him kissing him on the lips in a more than friendly way.

After what seemed to be hours of walking Libby finally stopped at an opening in the forest and pointed at an old, run down shack just ahead Hurley wondered what a house would be doing out in the middle of the forest and then thought that there might be someone inside and they could help him. He wandered up to the house and looked inside through one of the broken windows but it seemed deserted there was dust everywhere and nothing seemed to had been used for a very long time. Hurley just strugged and opened the door to the house and entered he had came this far why not see what was in here anyway? As soon as he entered a rank smell entered into his nostrils and Hurley couldn't help but to be sick inside his mouth, he pinched his nose and walked into a side door on his right, he entered into a box room pitch black except for a light coming from the middle of the room, emitting from a computer screen. On the screen of the computer it said 'Want to be rescued?' with two flashing letters next to it 'Y' and 'N'. Hurley couldn't believe his luck he had a chance of getting everyone off the island he walked up to the computer and reached out a finger to press the 'Y' button on the keyboard, when a gun locking noise was heard behind him, he felt a smooth piece of metal touch his neck and someone whispered into his ear 'Move and you die'...


End file.
